Eyes Wide Shut
by Pyewacket75
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Written for a prompt over on Live Journal. PPTH holds a masked ball, but nobody is allowed to remove their masks until midnight. House/Cameron. Rated M for smut. Thanks for reading!


_**A/N: I wrote this for a prompt over on Live Journal, the prompt being a masked ball. Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters. I also don't own the story title. That's Stanley Kubric's...but I like it so I used it :) You'll see why.

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut**

The PPTH Halloween party was held at a hotel downtown and by the time House and Wilson arrived, the ballroom was packed. Everyone was in a mask of some sort, some elaborate, some not.

"Why do I get the feeling I was tossed into a scene from Eyes Wide Shut?" House muttered as he headed straight to the bar.

"If an orgy breaks out, I'm blaming you, buddy."

"I don't think I'll be that lucky."

"How long has it been since you've seen any real action, my friend?"

"Too long."

An hour had gone by and House was bored out of his skull. He was tempted to take off and find his own ride home when something caught his eye. He glanced at the doorway and saw a woman in a snug black dress. It looked like crushed velvet and came down above her knees. Her high heels and her mask also matched. Red, black and silver feathers fanned the mask around her face and he was clearly mesmerized.

House wondered if he knew her, but it was hard to tell since the mask covered most of her face, and her hair was done up in a tight bun at the back.

Cameron knew who he was as soon as she arrived and had a look around. Even with the black cloak and mask, his posture and presence in the room were unmistakable, and she was instinctively drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

House approached her, curious as to who she was, and Cameron didn't shy away when he offered his hand and led her onto the dance floor.

They didn't speak to each other, but he had this unusual urge to hold her close. Closer than he would normally feel comfortable with a complete stranger. But for some strange reason, she didn't feel like a stranger to him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair a little as he moved with her around the room.

"Have we met?" he asked her, finally speaking for the first time.

All she did was nod, and he could've sworn he heard a giggle. When the song ended, he looked towards the terrace. "It's warm in here. Wanna catch some air?"

She nodded and followed him outside. There was nobody else out there, and House was glad. He was hoping to discover who she was, and there really was only one way to do that. But that would entail bending the rules.

She reached up and ran her hand over his cheek. He was clean-shaven for the first time in weeks and that made her somewhat aroused in ways she could only imagine. Not that she didn't like him scruffy, because she did. That kiss they shared months before was hot, but he had at least several days of scruff by then. Now he was smooth, and the scent of his aftershave was intoxicating.

She glanced at her watch and saw that it was shortly after eleven. In an hour they could remove their masks. But until then...

"Need to be somewhere?" House inquired, looking slightly amused.

Cameron shook her head and smiled. She knew if she spoke he'd recognize her immediately. A server came out onto the terrace with a tray of champagne and they each took one. She drank hers rather quickly, as did House, and they sat in silence, contemplating the next step.

Cameron looked up and saw that it was a full moon. It was so bright that it was shining on the two of them as they sat alone on the terrace. Someone had seen fit to close the doors, giving them some privacy, but the music still played on the outside speakers.

The song was a classic and neither one of them couldn't help but be caught up in the moment. House lowered his head and kissed her, tentatively brushing his lips against hers until she responded by kissing him back.

House's tongue swept against hers and she moaned into his mouth as his hand slid down and caressed the inside of her thigh. He could feel her heat through the silky pantyhose she wore and it drove him crazy.

Cameron pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand slid higher, underneath her dress, rubbing the spot between her legs that made her squirm against him. She wanted to cry out, moan his name, anything to let him know she was enjoying what he was doing, but that would give her away.

House continued to rub her through her panties which were now completely soaked and insanely hot. He prayed nobody would come outside because was close to ripping those pantyhose off and fucking her senseless where they sat. The bench was long and wide and he gestured her to lay back as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of her pantyhose and peeled them down to her knees, restricting her movements but giving him full access to her.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as his finger slipped between her folds. Not being able to spread her legs wider for him was pure torture, and she knew he did it on purpose. House never left anything to chance.

He was kissing her roughly, his tongue swept against hers as he slipped another finger inside of her, noting how tight and wet she was. It was driving him insane but he knew she was getting close. Not being able to move because her pantyhose restrained her was kind of hot. She was completely under his spell. Whoever she was.

The clock outside the building began to chime. It was midnight, but neither of them seemed interested in removing their masks as yet. House planned on simply giving her a taste of what he was capable of and then continuing at his place later.

Her inner walls clamped down around as fingers and she came hard, groaning and writhing against his hand as his thumb stroked her clit.

He removed his hand and pulled her nylons back up enough for her to fix them and then waited for her to compose herself.

"The moment of truth is upon us," he chuckled as he untied the strap that held his mask in place.

"I think they call this the witching hour, House," Cameron laughed as she lifted the mask over her head and enjoyed House's reaction.

"Did you know it was me this whole time?" he asked.

"Yep. The cane is kind of a giveaway. I'm guessing you didn't know it was me."

House shook his head, amazed that she managed to pull one over on him. "So now that you know…"

"It doesn't change anything," Cameron shrugged. "Other than the fact I need to change my underwear now. And I think Chase left without me."

House stood up and offered her his hand. "I'll ride you home. I mean…I'll give you a ride home."

Cameron smiled at him and accepted his hand once more. "Sounds good. On one condition though."

"What's that?"

"We go to _your_ home."

House flashed her a wicked grin. "Done."

**The end.**


End file.
